Devices utilizing hollow probe aspiration are useful for removing and/or obtaining samples of tissue in minimally invasive percutaneous procedures, for biopsy or other purposes. Numerous potential applications exist for such devices.
It may be desirable to provide additional and alternative designs for an instrument including a hollow probe that allows for effective and efficient sample cutting and removal, minimal trauma to tissue and to the patient in the tissue removal procedure, and relatively simple design and manufacture.
A variety of biopsy devices have been developed and used, but to the best of the inventors' knowledge, no one prior to the inventors has created or used the invention described in the appended claims.